Wuthering Heights
by naven
Summary: Harry gets a birthday present from Hagrid, only Draco knows what it can do. What happens if Draco wants the present for himself?
1. Another Year

Title: Wuthering Heights

Author: naven

E-mail: naven-at-gmx.at

Category: General, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

Summary: Harry gets a birthday present from Hagrid, only Draco knows what it can do.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers. No money is being made.

Thanks to zalil for making me read and write slash and for being my personal secretary :)

Warning: This story contains slash and if you don't know what I'm talking about, you'd better leave.

Chapter 1: Another Year

In the middle of the night the famous Harry Potter was sitting alone in his little room. He could have done everything he wanted, for example seeing his best friends Ron and Hermione, his Firebolt just waited to be used. But he didn't want to. He just didn't want to look into their eyes and see their pity for him, he didn't want pity from anyone, he had no use for it. It could neither bring Sirius back nor help him in any way. Nothing could help him. He had to accept that the person he had loved like he would have loved his own father was gone and would never come back.

Sometimes Harry wondered if he would be able to be with his parents and Sirius if he died, but he knew that killing himself was no solution.

He had to face it all, even if it was painful which it definitely was. He knew that he couldn't hide forever.

In a few minutes he would be sixteen years old, it was five to midnight, the next day would be his birthday, a day that the Dursleys had always ignored.

But he knew that his friends wouldn't ignore it. He hadn't seen Hedwig for several days, he supposed that he had gone to get a present from Hermione, who didin't have an owl of her own, she just had a cat. The cat that helped Sirius to get in contact with Harry Again he had to think of his godfather whose death was Harry's fault.

Harry thought of his third year at Hogwarts when he had discovered who Sirius was, but then he was interrupted by the noise of an owl's beak knocking against glass. He turned to look at the clock, although he exactly knew how late it was. He stood up and opened the window through which five owls came in. One of them was Hedwig, one was Pigwidgeon, two of them were owls from Hogwarts and the last one he didn't know.

As he knew who had sent the first three owls, he decided to open the letter that the owl he didn't know carried first. He opened it and saw that it was from Lupin, Sirius' best friend after Harry's father had died.

He had written:

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to wish you a happy birthday, even though I know that you're having a hard time. _

_My present for you isn't really a present from me. It belonged to Sirius and I know he wanted you to have it. It's a drawing of you as a baby with your parents,_

_Sirius has always been a good drawer, the best of us._

_I really hope that you are not too unhappy, he wouldn't want you to be unhappy._

_I hope that we will meet soon, maybe at headquarters if you want to come there. _

_Yours sincerely, Remus Lupin_

Harry took the roll that the owl carried and sat down on his bed. He looked at the drawing for ten minutes, spending every second thinking of Sirius.

He nearly had to cry, so he put it away and took the letter that Hedwig had carried. As he had guessed, it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_I really hope you're fine. I'm spending the summer travelling with my parents but_

_I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. At the moment I'm in Ireland,_

_where I have also bought your present, but next week I'm going to be at the _

_Burrow, I hope you'll be there too._

_Your present is a book that is really very interesting_

_and I really think you should have read it, because sometimes it's really very useful._

_As I already said before, I hope that we will meet soon,_

_Love Hermione _

And again, not a single word about Voldemort. Harry was already used to it,he knew that Hermione couldn't write something about him because the owl could be intercepted. But Harry had thought, now, as the ministry knew about Voldemort's return, it would change. He knew that he was still being guarded, but he hadn't seen any member of the order of phoenix in the whole summer. He didn't even know if he wanted to see any of them, but he knew that he didn't want to go to headquarters at all.

He took the package that Hermione had sent him, he was quite sure that it was _Hogwarts, a History_, Hermione had wanted him and Ron to read it ever since their first year at Hogwarts and they have never read it, but when he opened the package he found an other book in it. _Protection against Dark Art Spells. _Harry wasn't sure what to think of the book, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts at school, but maybe Hermione was right buying him a book like this one, who knew what kind of teacher they would get this year. He wanted to start reading it straight after having opened the other parcels.

He went to Pigwidgeon and took his letter. of course it was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_First, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Second thing, I wanted to invite you _

_to come here to the Burrow. I don't think that you're enjoying your time at the_

Dursley's very much. Hermione is coming too next week.

Fred and George are sending you the sweets, they said that they have just invented them, I heard them calling it Gabbling Gummybears, so be careful when you decide to eat them. I shall also send you love from Ginny and greetings from Mom, Dad, Charlie and, you wouldn't guess it, Percy. He came 3 weeks ago and apologized(I shall tell you from him that he sorry about the things he said about you,too). Dad is happy having his third son back, and Mom is so glad that she is cooking every

day one of Percy's favorite menus.

_Ginny is prefect too and Mom is of course sooo proud of her(_"The fifth prefect in the family"

_while Fred and George didn't stop teasing her. _

_Mom asked Dumbledore if it was okay if you came to the Burrow and he said that you_

_could go there if you wanted. So, if you want, please come! _

_I hope you have use for your present, it's a dreamcatcher and as its name says, it catches the bad dreams._

_I'm waiting for your answer about you wanting to come or not, till then,_

Good-bye Ron 

Harry looked at the dreamcatcher. He had heard of it before, Aunt Petunia had once wanted one, because all of her friends had one, but Uncle Vernon forbade her buying one, because it had something to do with magic.

If it could stop Harry dreaming of Sirius dying again and again, Harry would be glad, but of course he knew that this ridiculous thing couldn't help him.

One of the two owls from Hogwarts carried a letter from school and a list of the books Harry would need for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

So there was an owl left, Harry thought that it was from Hagrid, who had given him something for his birthday since Harry was eleven.

He opened the letter which smelled much like Hagrid and his hut.

_Dear Harry,_

_Wish you a happy birthday.You're sixteen now, but I remember you as a one-year old baby as if it was yesterday._

_Am looking forward to seeing you again, when school starts again. _

_Make efforts with my little brother, he's a good boy, he is even allowed to sleep in my hut now._

_Hope you're having a good summer and the muggles treat you right._

_Your present is a talisman, I think you don't have one and everyone needs one_

_See you at school, _

_All the best,_

_Hagrid_

Hagrid was right. He had never had a talisman and because of that Harry decided to keep it always with him He took the little package and began to unwrap it. There was a dark brown strap with a silver locket on it. On the locket was a picture of an eye and on its back was a sentence written, but as it was in Latin, Harry would ask Hermione what it meant, she would surely know it. As he touched the talisman, a warm feeling went through his body. After having put it around his right arm for several times as a bracelet, he suddenly felt liberated.

As Dumbledore had allowed him to leave the Dursleys now, Harry decided to go to the Burrow. And as he had nothing else to do, he began to pack. After putting some of Dudley's old clothes into his trunk, he stopped. Surely he wouldn't be allowed to go to the Burrow alone, so he had to wait until someone came to pick him up. So he wrote a letter to Ron in which he told him that he would really like to come but he didn't know how to get there. He sent Pigwidgeon away and hoped that the owl would arrive soon at the Burrow.

In the evening Harry was surprisingly visited by Tonks.

"Hi Harry, haven't seen you for a long time. (which was not entirely true, because she had surely been his guard sometimes in the weeks Harry had been at Privet Drive, so she had seen him, even if he had not seen her) I'm here to pick you up and bring you to the Dursleys. Have you already packed?"

"Hi Tonks, I'm sorry, I haven't packed, I didn't think that I could leave that soon."

"Oh, it's no problem-_pack!_"

She waved her wand and the trunk began to pack itself with Harry's things.

"How are we going to travel? Flying again?", Harry asked hopefully, he hadn't been flying for several weeks now and he really missed it.

"No, sorry, as we aren't going to the headquarters, only to the Burrow, so we can travel by floo, the fireplace has been connected to the network for a couple of hours. So are you ready?"

"Yes, I think I've got everything", Harry said and took Hedwigs cage.

"Locomotor trunk", Tonks said and they went downstairs, where Harry had to explain hinself to the Dursleys.

It seemed to Harry that Uncle Vernon recognized Tonks from the last year when she and some other wizards had come to pick up Harry too, because he didn't say anything at all.

"Okay, I'm going to leave,Tonks, do you have the floo powder?"

"Oh yes, I have it in my bag, wait a minute......it must be somewhere in it......oh,I hope I haven't forgot it......oh here it is."

She held out a little bag and Harry took some powder out of it.

"Well, goodbye."

The Dursleys said nothing at all, so Harry stepped into the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow".

Soon after he was gone, Tonks followed him and they both landed in the Weasly's fireplace.

"Harry, hi, it's a good thing that you could come so soon, isn't it?" Ron greeted Harry.

"Hi Ron, yes I'm quite happy that I could come here, it was a terrible to live with them as always, even though they didn't do anything bad to me."

Before Ron said anything else, he hesitated. Harry wasn't sad at all. Ron's mother had warned Ron that Harry might not be very talkative and he might be sad and angry cause of Sirius' death, as he had been at the end of the last schoolyear, but now it seemed to Ron that Harry had changed.

He heard Tonks and his mother talk in low tones, so he supposed that they were talking about something that concerned the order.

"Oh Harry, hi, I didn't know you would come so soon, welcome at the Burrow,"

Harry turned round and saw Percy comig into the room after Ginny. It was a strange experience for Harry to see the person who had called him a liar pretending that this had never happened, but strangely Harry didn't mind.

"Hi Percy, oh and Ginny, how are you two? I'm really glad to stay here, it's so horrible to stay with the people I' said to be related. Ginny, I've heard you're prefect now too, my congratulations"

Now it was Ginny's turn to look puzzled, obviousy she remembered that Harry's mood had been quite different the last time they met.

"Harry, good to see you. Have you already tried our um...sweets?" Fred or George or whoever it was asked, with the usual smirk on his face.

"Hi you two, no, I haven't tried it yet, how is the shop running?"

"Fabulous, but tell us how it tasted, when you've eaten it."

Now Mrs Weasley turned towards Harry

"Harry, my dearest, it's lovely to see you, it will be best if you and Ron take your things upstairs and then come down to eat in a few minutes. Tonks, you're surely staying for dinner, aren't you"

So Harry and Ron went upstairs without waiting for Tonks' answer.

"So, how are you?" Harry asked while putting his trunk on the bed that had been put into Ron's room for the time Harry would stay with the Weasley's.

"Well, I'm fine, but how about you? Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you, Malfoy is out of prison, the other Death Eaters of course, too."

"It was clear that they would be out of Azkaban soon. As there are no more Dementors guarding them, it would have surpised me if they were still in prison."

And again Ron was surprised by Harry's reaction.

"So Hermione is coming next week?"

"Yes, I suggest we go to Diagon Alley when she has arrived."

"Good. Have you heard anything of the others?"

"Well, Dean Thomas was here for a few times, you know, 'cause of Ginny, he said Seamus is of course in Ireland, watching erery single Quidditch game the Irish National Team plays. I suppose Neville is still staying with his grandmother. And he told me Cho Chang isn't dating Michael Corner any more. Seems to me that that girl doesn't know what she wants." Ron said, hoping that Harry would tell him if he had still feelings for Cho.

Harry caught the hopefully look that Ron gave him, and as the redhaired boy didn't say anything else, he didn't know what to say.

"What is?"

"Nothing, I just thought that you maybe still like her, and as she doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment..."

"Forget it Ron, I won't date her anymore, you have to know, after getting to know her, I can't fancy her in the way I used to do any more, I'm a bit a bit disappointed of the way she is. I think I simply liked the illusion I had of her."

"So this might be a problem. Are you totally sure? Sure you don't want to date her again?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but Ron! What's the matter with you? Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well, it's just because Dean said that Seamus said that Antony Goldstein said that Michael Corner said that Cho said that she still had feelings towards you and that cause of this she can't date Michael anymore."

"Wow, that's...unexpected, but NO, it doesn't change anything."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sur..."

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Then the two of them heard Ginny say:"Ron, Harry, dinner is ready."

Harry enjoyed the dinner with the whole Weasley-family very much, for the first time in several weeks, he had not thought of Sirius for many hours.

After dinner the two boys went to Ron's room again, while the rest of the family stayed in the kitchen.

The twins talked about Harry, so that everyone in the room could hear them.

"...and I think he ate one of the Gabbling Gummibears, for he has talked so much in the last hour, I think he has never talked that much!"

Molly Weasley seemed to have listened to their conversation, as she said:" Oh, leave him alone, I think it's good that he isn't thinking of Sirius too much."

Then Arthur Weasley looked up from his newspaper and joined the conversation.

"Yes, it's true; he was very talkative this evening, though Tonks said that he had always looked very sad in the past weeks, she had often guarded him."

"Maybe he's just enjoying being among people who like him."

"Well, however it is, it's time to go to bed for you, Ginny"

"But mum, I still have holidays..."

"Ginny, BED!"


	2. The Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

The days until Hermione's arrival passed quickly, Harry learned that Aurors were still looking for Voldemort and so were all the Death Eaters.

Harry was glad to have some time with the people he liked as if they were his own family.

Finally the day when Hermione arrived came and she noticed Harry's weird behaving, too. After some time they decided to go to Diagon Alley, to take Ginny with them and as Harry wasn't allowed to be out of the Burrow without a guard, Tonks went with them.

"Okay, everyone ready? Harry, you go first!"

Harry stepped into the fireplace, said: "The Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, he waited a few moments until Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks got there too.

"So, in which shops do you have to go?" Tonks asked.

"Well, the most important things we have to get are books, so I would suggest we first go to Flourish and Blott's. Then we can think of what else we need." Hermione answered.

As everyone was okay with that, they went into the direction of the bookshop. When they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry stopped.

"I just want to see if there are some new broomsticks, you lot go to Flourish and Blott's, I'll come there in a few minutes."

So he went to have a look at the display of the Quidditch-shop in front of which somebody was standing. The person wore long black robes with a hood so that Harry couldn't see his face.

When Harry arrived in front of the display, he saw the new Astra 2003. After having read the information text, he let out an impressed :"Wow, THAT's a broomstick!!!"

After he said this, the person in the long black robes turned to him. Just his luck. It was Malfoy!

"I was wondering if you're talking to someone, or just yourself, Potter?" he said, not without the usual derision but there was none of his usual evilness in his voice.

For a moment Harry was speechless. Of course Harry had thought of him in the holidays sometimes, but he had never thought of meeting him here.

"Er...oh..."

"What kind of illness do you have, so that you can't talk in clear full sentences or even say words, Pot-head?"

"I...I just didn't expect to meet you here, that's why..."

"Well, you have to learn to expect your enemies everywhere and everytime. One day it might be bad for you if you're not careful about other people."

"Yes, I suppose in that case you're right.", Harry answered, but a few moments after having said it, he thought :"Wait, have I really just admitted that Malfoy was right? Am I totally insane? I'm not even sure what I think about what he said! What's wrong with me?"

When Harry looked into Draco's face, he saw by the look the other boy wore, that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

Now it was Draco's turn to be speechless, he just stood there and stared at Harry.

"So...I'll better go...." For a moment Harry thought about saying "Goodbye", but then he remembered who was standing in front of him and nearly ran away to catch up with his friends.

"Okay, Harry, do you have all the books you need? Ron, did you get yours? Ginny...?"

"Hermione, you don't have check if I have my books, I'm not like my brother, I can think for myself!"

Harry held in his hands several books, among them a Potions-book. Ron turned toward him, still shocked about the fact that Harry would take Potions voluntary for the next two years.

"Harry, I still can't believe that you've really decided not to drop Potions!"

"Oh Ron, leave Harry alone. If he wants to become an Auror, he has to take Potions this year, you know that! Harry, I think it's great that you passed your Potions-exam so well and think it's brave of you to take Potions this year, it shows that you're serious about becoming an Auror, maybe even Snape will accept this one day..."

"Thanks Hermione. Maybe he will and for this I even bear him."

Ron didn't look as if he believed what Harry just said, but he didn't say anything, he just muttered:" Becoming an Auror is one thing, but enduring Snape two more years is the other."

"Tonks, where did you go to school?" Hermione asked.

"I went to Hogwarts too, some years ago, I had to bear Snape too when I went to school, and look at me, I survived it. It's not that bad."

"But he didn't hate you, he hates me since the first time we met!"

"Of course he hated me, I was a Gryffindor!", Tonks said and laughed. "Okay, where do you want to go now?"

"We could visit Fred and George in their shop!" Ginny suggested

Harry agreed," Yes, good idea, I haven't been in there for a single time."

So the little group went down Diagon Alley to go to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

As they passed Gringotts, Ron caught a glimpse of a blonde boy coming out of the bank.

He said :"Oi, prepare for the worst, Malfoy's coming,"

By hearing Draco's name Harry winced and then blushed a little.

Draco came nearer, he surely had seen the two redheads, Harry, Hermione and Tonks. Ron went a bit pale, even though he would never admit it, he was a bit scared of Malfoy.

Hermione's expression hardened, she didn't want to show emotions and give Malfoy an aim for his oral attacks. Tonks, however, was interested in seeing the boy of whom she had heard so many things.

So they stood there, waiting for Malfoy to offend them, but the blond boy just walked past them without even looking at them. When he was gone, Ron still stood there with an open mouth, unable to say something. Hermione was the first to express her astonishment in words.

"What- was- that? Malfoy just ignoring us? I simply can't believe it. He never missed a chance to offend us before, so why now? "

"I suppose it's just because he is without his bodyguards, there's five of us and he's alone", Harry lied, but he knew that this was ridiculous because Malfoy would never be afraid of them, but he really couldn't tell the others the true reason why Malfoy's tongue had been fixed.

Ginny didn't want to keep standing in the street talking about Malfoy, so she said:" You lot are talking as if you're sorry that he didn't talk to you! Come on, I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life, let's go to see Fred and George."

The little group went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and when they arrived there the shop was crowded with people, most of them teenagers. When they went inside, Ron saw Dean talking to Fred Weasley.

"So, that is the true reason you wanted to come here so fast, eh Ginny?" , Ron asked Ginny.

Dean went towards them and first greeted Ginny with a long kiss. Harry saw Hermione watching them and saw the look of desire in her eyes. Harry had asked himself for a long time when Ron would pluck up his courage and do the first step and ask Hermione out, but obviously he wasn't ready for it yet.

There were lots of Hogwarts students in the joke shop, most of them Gryffindors. Harry spotted Neville and went towards him to talk to him.

"Hi, Harry, I hoped to meet you here in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately I don't have much time, I've got to go and pick up my grandma, she is buying some things she doesn't get anywhere else." Then he remembered what had happened to Harry the summer before and a look full of pity came upon his eyes.

Obviously he didn't know what to say because he was seeking for help by looking at Ron and Hermione, commented by a nearly whispered "Ahmmm...well...and..."

Harry got impatient, he was sick of all these people who couldn't help him and sent him pitiful looks instead, so he snorted.

The scene was getting more and more unpleasant for Neville, so he finally said, "Well, I'll leave you lot now, see you later, if not here in town, in the train. Bye," and a few seconds later he was gone, and Harry wasn't really sorry that Neville didn't have much time to talk.

Hermione was in a deep conversation about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with a Ravenclaw whose name Harry didn't know, so he and Ron had a look at the many sweets Fred and George sell. The twins had a much bigger assortment than Zonko's.

When Harry touched a plastic statue with a big nose that reminded him very much of a certain professor he didn't like at all, the sleeve of his coat slipped down a bit, Ron saw Harry's talisman.

"Wow, Harry, what's that? It looks cool...I bet, after some weeks in school many of the other pupils will wear similar things around their arms too, you're a kind of trendsetter."

"That's a birthday present from Hagrid, yeah, I think it's cool, too."

They spent a long time in the shop until Tonks told them that it was time to leave.

When Harry left the shop he heard his name whispered several times but as he was used to this, he didn't care.

They spent some days at the Burrow, Harry was always in a good mood, which astounded Hermione and Ron as well as the rest of the Weasley familiy but neither of them dared say anything to Harry, fearing that he might get angry and depressed again.

In these days Harry thought a lot of his future. His decision of becoming an Auror had of course something to do with Sirius' death. Harry wanted to fight against people like Bellatrix Lestrange, he didn't want others to have to suffer like he had in this summer, feeling the loss of a very much loved person, in his case the only person in whom he saw something like a father.

He wanted to be able to defend himself and the people he loved, and also innocent people, he didn't want to be as helpless as he had been in the Department of Mystery again.

He was ashamed when he thought of himself not being able to perform Avada Kedavra. That simply couldn't happen again. He decided to study harder than ever before this year, he would need everything he could learn in future, he just had two more years to go in Hogwarts and when he got out of school he wasn't under the protect of Dumbledore anymore, so it was really necessary to learn to protect himself.

It was like Malfoy had said. He had to start to think of his enemies and watch out for them. He had to be prepared for a fight with them, or one day he would be very sorry.

Then he thought of Cho. He wasn't sure whether he still had feelings for her, but he was sure that he didn't want the whole thing warmed up again.

Dating Cho hadn't been as satisfying as he thought. She simply wasn't different from the other girls, and he had always had loved her individuality, before he finally got to know her. When he dated Cho, he could as well date Lavender or Parvati.

He really didn't dislike them, but they weren't the kind of girl he wanted to become his girlfriend. He hoped he could be so staunch too when he talked to Cho again. And that would be very soon. To be exact, he had one more day until he would see her...and Malfoy.

Always when he thought of something, his thoughts ended up with Malfoy, even though he really didn't want to think of this slimy bastard.

As he needed a bit of Quidditch practise, he spent his last day before going back to school playing with Ron and Ginny.

"Has McGonagall already said something about the Quidditch captaincy to you?", Ron asked when they made a little break.

"Ahhhmm...no,...she didn't, when should she?"

Harry had thought about that matter too, he didn't know what to tell Ron about it, on one hand it was kind of clear that McGonagall was going to give him the captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but on the other hand he didn't want to come across as being so sure of that because it would seem bigheaded.

"Just thought she might have written a letter or so. Dunno how it was when Charlie became captain anymore."

"Well, no she didn't write." Harry really didn't want to talk about this whole captaincy thing any more, so he started a topic that surely would distract Ron from the theme that was so displeasing for him. "So, what's going on between you and Hermione?", he asked when Ginny went into the house to help her mother prepare the meal.

Ron's ears were of course turning red immediately, and he blushed. From this reaction Harry could see that Ron had kind of fallen in love with Hermione but was of course afraid to tell Hermione or ask her out or something like that.

"Oh, come on. I'm not blind, I know there's something going on between you two..."

Ron's face couldn't possibly get redder any more.

"Dunno... well, maybe there is something, but I really dunno what."

"So, why don't you simply ask her out?"

"I...can't, really, I'm can't overcome myself and ask her, I simply can't!" He really sounded desperate.

"But why?"

"You know, she's so smart, and I'm so...myself. I'm afraid she could say no."

"You don't know that, and if you don't try, you will never find out. And if you wait too long, maybe someone will beat you to it."

Ron looked at him so scared and so considerate, that Harry had to add "Oh, don't worry, you don't have to fear that I could ask her out, but I tell you, the school is full of boys and she is neither invisible nor ugly."

"Yes, I know..."

The conversation was interrupted by Mrs Weasley calling Harry and Ron for dinner, for what Ron seemed to be very thankful.

After dinner Hermione wanted to talk to Harry, Ron and Ginny even though she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

It was about a theme Harry had often thought of and wondered how long the others would wait until finally talking about it.

"So, the reason I want to talk to you is Dumbledore's Army. I wanted to ask you whether we should keep meeting and practising magic that could help us to defend us. What do you think?"

Everyone was thinking about it for some seconds. Ginny was first to talk again. "Well, I'm not sure if we need it any more, now as Dumbledore is back in school. The reason we started the whole thing was that terrible Umbridge woman. Now we are getting a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and we learn in class again."

_And even though we learned so hard alone, in the crucial moment it didn't help us,_ Harry thought bitterly.

Hermione seemed to have seen his facial expression, so she decided to say something that might cheer him up.

"I think it wouldn't be bad to continue with it, as it can only be helpful in a fight, maybe the lessons in class simply aren't enough.

But it depends on Harry whether he wants to continue or not."

That was what Harry didn't want, having to decide. The others should decide, he didn't even want to have to think of it.


End file.
